


Project Azure: Conspiracy

by The_Dreamcatcher



Series: Project Azure [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: author is a melatonin addict, this is the first arc and shit will be fucked from the start, where the fuck did my drafts go lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/The_Dreamcatcher
Summary: Kumiko Demura enters Akademi, a prestigious school known for its dark history and peculiar students.As soon as she steps in, she is chosen as the Librarian without any question asked, leaving her more confused than she already was.What fate awaits this one girl?
Series: Project Azure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183364
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

A man is standing behind a window, overlooking a garden in the poorer parts of Shisuta Town, his silhouette is slender and tall, hair slicked back, the only feature we can distinguish from the window's reflection is his glowing hot pink irises and slanted eyes.

"The Russians are spending a ridiculous amount of money to hunt me down."

_"You know things that they don't, but they know that it can destroy them if it comes out."_

"It's not my fault if they're looking like ignorant fools, they're like; Boohoo, a crazy scientist deep in the mountains blew up a fucking dam! As if it was the worst thing that ever happened back then!"

_"The world is looking at what's happening in the east, naturally, anyone would inquire about any catastrophe on Russian soil."_

"People died! That's what happened, a lot of children saw their parents die before their eyes, things they should've never seen! Blood, guts, bullets!"

_"Now you're just making them look like a bunch of heartless bloodthirsty savages."_

"That's what they are! Believe it! I know it best."

_"Okay, forget about it, for now focus on your get-out-of-jail-free card."_

"The kid? The older one is working in Tokyo as a salaryman, he's too old and complacent for shit."

_"The other one then."_

"This one's barely fifteen! She was only a toddler back then, hell, she probably doesn't remember anything about Russia!"

_"It's either you get your ass thrown into the gulag or you make Russia pay for what they did to you and your scientist friends."_

"Man..."

_"You have no choice, get the kid to testify for you, or..."_

"Alright, I'll do it! Damn."

He begrudgingly cut the conversation short on his burner phone, placed it on the edge of his nightstand and shoved his face between his palms.

"I'm sorry kid, but I saved you once, you at least owe me this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melatonin is a sure-fire way to make writing interesting, I've made a little game out of it; How Long Until I Fall Asleep on The Keyboard?
> 
> Also if anyone's wondering if it's a Modern Warfare 2 reference, the entire thing is a MW2 reference.


	2. First Morning of the First Year

It's a sunny back-to-school day, only a few clouds there and there, not many people on the streets yet, but the shops are opening still, preparing the aisles for customers.

This time, a lot of them will be students.

6 AM, only workers and early risers are up, dragging themselves to the coffee machine to boot it up and replace the filter.

Kuu is one early riser, but has never needed coffee until now.

> "Be careful, it's hot." Biryu warned her while sliding his younger sister a cup.
> 
> "Yeah, I bet." She held the handle and slowly rose it to her lips.
> 
> "Smells a bit too strongly, don't you think?"
> 
> "I think it's okay." She naively dismissed, but the taste was far too bitter for a beginner, "Bleh."
> 
> Biryu chuckled, "You don't have to finish it!"
> 
> "You made this for me, I'll drink it all."
> 
> "Alright, if you want."

* * *

> _They shipped my uniform in advance, such efficiency._

It was a bit loose on purpose for comfort, it was an adorable custom seifuku for first-years.

Every grade wore a different uniform, to tell them apart from each other.

The package came with a message directed to her.

_"Welcome to Akademi Highschool, Demura-san, we hope that you have a pleasant stay in Buraza, you'll see that there's many things to do in this town._

_But let's cut to the chase here, you are invited to attend the entrance ceremony for new students and old, you will get to meet your classmates and hear the Headmaster's entrance speech._

_If you want, you can join any club at Akademi, if you have any inquiries about a club you're interested to join, ask the club leader._

_We'll see you!_

_-The Student Council"_

They even added some flowery design to the letter, most schools she went to, they only sent her an e-mail and that's about it.

It didn't bode well for her though, her lazy ways will have to leave the premises as soon as possible, this high-maintenance life is unlike anything she has experienced before.

And she thought the entrance exams were tough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pumping out chapters as much as I can, but I am not used to the AO3 layout.


	3. You've Made Precious Allies

She expected a laid-back start, but nope, we throw responsabilities at her as soon as she steps foot on school grounds.

A few minutes earlier, she was stopped by a eyepatch-wearing blue-haired girl, now she's in front of the Student Council itself.

> "...Am I in trouble?" She wondered.
> 
> "You are not in trouble, Demura, but we were pressed to have you here as early as possible." The Vice-President didn't look up from her laptop, truly a busy woman.
> 
> "So... why am I here?"
> 
> "You are the new Librarian, as well as the night watchwoman."
> 
> "Lib- watch-, eh? Come again?"
> 
> "You will spend the nights here, make everyone in your family aware of it, well, what's left of them."
> 
> Kuu stood up fast and went onto the defensive, "What did you just say about my-" she was interrupted by the sound of knuckles cracking behind her, "Ah, um." she sat back down.
> 
> "Normally I'd fire you right there but Saikou-sama is very insistent on your stay, still, you will behave in my presence and everyone else's." She looked up from her screen for the first time, "Do you understand, Demura Kumiko?"
> 
> "...Yes." She conceded.
> 
> "Good, now go, the entrance ceremony will begin soon."

* * *

> _"Man, when I was hearing the headmaster's speech for the first time, I thought it was something special."_
> 
> _"Yeah, this school lost all its magic now that we're seniors!"_

To be honest, even the freshmen were not so impressed, they were more eager to explore the school and its clubs rather than listening to the headmaster's welcome speech, it was mostly him fumbling over his own words for 30 minutes.

> "Hey! Where you're going!" A white-haired girl with a striped scarf ran after the albino.
> 
> "Umm, I have to go to the library before classes." She answered in a slightly high tone, startled by her playful attitude.
> 
> "Oh, that's right, you're a librarian now."
> 
> "Yeah... tell me, what's your name? I haven't seen you... Treasurer?"
> 
> "Torayoshi Shiromi! We're classmates! Glad to meet you"
> 
> "Class 1-1? Me too, but don't we have a meeting to attend?"
> 
> "No, not until tomorrow, for now we vibe."
> 
> "Hmm... yeah."
> 
> "Say, you're not much of a social butterfly, aren't you?"
> 
> "I... My middle school friends are here though."
> 
> "Ah yeah? Who are they? I might know some of them..."
> 
> "Midori... Aishi-senpai, Gaku is here too I think, though I haven't seen him in person yet."
> 
> "Hikitsuri-san? According to what Aoi told me, he already fought against her and he had to get stitches."
> 
> "What? Gaku has never fought against anyone, he's a coward!"
> 
> "It seems to not be the case anymore."
> 
> "Damn... just what prompted this change?"
> 
> "Shidesu might be the cause behind all this, she's known for having fought a bunch of delinquents that used to terrorize the school and stole the jacket from their leader."
> 
> _I should consider myself lucky that I wasn't the night watchwoman_ _then..._
> 
> "Still, I've known Gaku for a while now, he's... never been like this."
> 
> "This is what Akademi does, it changes people in unexpected ways, who knows, maybe you'll maybe the next school hero by the end of this year?"
> 
> She wanted to laugh, "Stop saying stupid things like that, the only thing that is special about me is the incredible power to bullshit my way through exams."
> 
> "They don't choose you based on your grades, did you know that?"
> 
> Kuu was at the same time confused and relieved; _Man, no wonder I'm here right now! It's a true miracle!_
> 
> Shiromi shoved her hands under her classmate's hair, "Woah, your hair is so fluffy all of a sudden!"
> 
> "Hands off, now."
> 
> "Hehe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumiko's hair fluffs up when she's feeling a strong emotion, I just thought it would be neat to add this one detail!


	4. Uh Oh!

Her idea of a prestigious school's library was shattered by the sight of reality.

> _This is just a hastily furnished library! I'm... stumped!_

They can afford to pave the way to the gymnasium, the locker rooms and the garden, but to make a larger library? No way.

> "Oh, I forgot to mention." Torayoshi appeared out of nowhere, chowing down on chocolate.
> 
> "When did you get here?"
> 
> "Om nom... five minutes ago, nom..." she swallowed audibly, "This library is barely two years old, it is said that the old one was cursed because of a ghost or something, so they had to demolish it."
> 
> "So, I'm in charge of this place?"
> 
> "Do as you wish, but pay out of your own pocket."
> 
> "This is as much as you are willing to help as the Treasurer?"
> 
> She uttered a smug "Yup."
> 
> _Sigh..._

* * *

> "I heard the Saikoustation 5 will have honeycomb cooling panels and an insane airflow design, we could probably reach higher framerates and we'll have to switch to 120 hertz screens to play on console."
> 
> "Sounds cool, what are the specs, are they leaked yet?"
> 
> "It will have ray-tracing, that's for sure! It's gonna render lighting in real-time with less performance cost!"
> 
> "Oh man, I can't wait to mod it, imagine the yield we'd have with a thousand times the power of our club's computer!"
> 
> "We'll have to wait until this fall to get them though."
> 
> "That's more time to plan out our club's budget, say, how many Saikoustations we'll need to-" the two boys bumped into a running girl, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

She didn't bother to look back at them, she just ran.

> "What's up with her?"
> 
> "Ah, she's one of my classmates." the boy with a visor scoffed, "I've never seen her act like this before!"

Ayano Aishi, Class 2-1, a girl with ordinary traits that don't stand out in a crowd, runs across the halls to find...

Midori Gurin!

> "AAAAH!!!" a blurry mass tackles the greenette to the ground, "Yan-chan! How'd you find me so fast?!"
> 
> "You still use the same gel."
> 
> "Aww, you remember!" she giggled, "It was such a long time ago too! Were you bored without us?"
> 
> "Absolutely, now let's go, we need to find Kuu-chi." she gripped her friend's hand and dragged her forcefully, "Hurry! We still got time."
> 
> _Woah, Yan-chan's gotten so strong!_ Midori's eyes were sparkling.

And like that, they were off to find their youngest member.

* * *

> _Did they forget to sort the books before last year's summer break? This is chaotic... I don't think this belongs in fiction, who puts history books in fiction?_
> 
> _What's that... running? This sounds a lot like..._

Two hyper young women barged in, unaware that this is a library, where y'know, it's supposed to be quiet.

> "KUU-CHI! WE'RE REUNITED FINALLY!" Midori held Ayano's neck in an endearing chokehold, "C'mere! We need our reunion hug!"
> 
> Their Kuu-chi was atop a shelf, shaken by the sudden loudness, "You could've knocked..."
> 
> "How'd you get up there?!" Midori asked with a head tilt, like a curious dog.

She jumped down the bookshelf and dusted her skirt, then proceeded to run into her friends' arms.

If they had tails, they'd wag them so frantically they could lift off.

> "I missed you guys..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add pictures in the next chapters? I'm not good at describing places, it could help.


	5. The Main Gang is Back!

> _I'm in such a good mood, this rarely happens on a first day, and it is thanks to my friends..._

Her arms tightened as she hugged them.

> _I wish I could stay like this forever._

She nuzzled further into her friends' arms.

> "Okay, now let me go or I'll fall asleep."
> 
> "Hehe, you haven't slept well again did you?" Midori teased.
> 
> "I woke up at 5 AM and the only thing keeping me conscious is the coffee."
> 
> "You're sure it's got nothing to do with your nightly gaming sessions?" Ayano remarked mockingly.
> 
> "Listen, it was absolutely worth it, now I got all the end-game items, you can't say the same can you?"
> 
> "I gave up when I lost thirty times to the rice boss fight."
> 
> "How the hell do you lose to the paddy fields' boss thirty times?"

They kept ragging on their senior's clear lack of skill at video games... until the first bell rang.

* * *

> _**"WHAAAAAT?!"** _

The surprised screeching echoed throughout the entire floor, maybe even the school!

> "M-Midori, this isn't such a big deal-"
> 
> "YES IT IS!"
> 
> "We can always meet at lunch time, though."
> 
> "THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM!"
> 
> "Then what is it?"
> 
> _**"WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO GROUP PROJECTS TOGETHEEEEEEER!!!"** _

The other students stared at the green-haired girl crying at her best friend's feet.

> "Mi- Mi-chan everyone's staring at us..."
> 
> "GOOD, WE SHALL LET THEM KNOW OF THIS INJUSTICE!"
> 
> _She can't be reasoned with in the state she is right now..._

* * *

The bluenette felt bummed out, sitting in the far back corner of the seats.

> "Hey." A familiar voice spoke to her.
> 
> "Hi..." She looked at Torayoshi gloomily.
> 
> "Interesting scene back there, who was she?"
> 
> "Gurinshi Midori, we're childhood friends."
> 
> "Gurinshi-san... needless to say, she has the range."
> 
> _She's right, my ears are still buzzing from that screaming._

Her white-haired classmate leaned back into her seat, arms crossed behind her head.

> "So... Demura-san, how do my comrades feel about you on this fine day?"
> 
> "They're... stiff."
> 
> "They were like that too when I first joined this summer, especially Kuroko and Aoi, Akane is alright, but she attracts trouble, and by trouble I mean males."
> 
> "Must be... troublesome indeed."
> 
> "She makes our job a lot easier though, she's persuasive and knows how to get the school out of trouble, especially with, cough, male parents, cough."
> 
> "Well, if it works..."

She tried not to imagine what kind of person Akane is, but she's sure that she is an attractive young woman.

> "She is a nice girl?"
> 
> "Pfft! Don't tell her, but I think she is pretty damn scary."
> 
> "Scary?"
> 
> "You'll see when you'll cross paths."
> 
> "I mean, is she a bad girl or is she not?"
> 
> "As far as I know, no, but she won't attempt to kill you on sight either, she's just... too nice."
> 
> "Ah."

Suddenly, a huge banging noise was heard from behind them as well as disgruntled cussing, then a flashy blonde girl appeared.

> "Good grief, is this Class 1-1? I know I'm late so just keep it shut and don't say a thing to the teacher."
> 
> "Just who the hell are you?" Shiromi asked in a child-like tone.
> 
> "Your mom, who else?"
> 
> "Hey, is this how you talk to the Treasurer of Akademi?" She discreetly pulled out a taser as a threat while keeping the same voice.
> 
> "What of it- Oh, nevermind."

The other students only saw Shiromi and the gyaru girl squabble about and then her sitting down, they supposed that she just didn't want to bother and gave up.

> "Hey Albino, mind if I sit here?"
> 
> "Um, no, go ahead."
> 
> "Geez, high school is tight, I remember being able to get away with shoving the student council nerds in a locker."
> 
> _No doubt, she is Hoshiko Mizudori, so far she hasn't really bothered me much, we were in the same class last year in middle school, but it's true that she shoved a councilman in a locker, I'll admit that it was pretty hilarious, this guy absolutely deserved it, what an arrogant asshole he was._
> 
> _I wonder how Midori's doing right now though, we've been apart for a good twenty minutes..._

She laid her chin on the desk, bored out of her mind.

> _When is the teacher coming? It's been minutes already..._
> 
> _Oh well, I'm gonna sleep until they come I guess._

She tried to fall asleep, making herself comfortable using her own arms as pillows.

> _Yawn..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the fifth page, I've never gotten this far in a story!  
> And now I've just discovered block quotes in rich text, that's convenient, bless whoever added this feature in AO3!


End file.
